New Guys, New Lies
New Guys, New Lies is the fourteenth episode of Season 6 of Pretty Little Liars. It aired on February 2nd, 2016. Synopsis The episode opens with Spencer waking up next to Caleb. She wraps a robe around herself and goes to make some coffee. She looks at her phone and sees numerous texts from Hanna, Emily and Aria letting her know that she needs to meet them at The Radley; she also gets a text saying "You know who did it and I'm going to make you talk". Spencer rushes over to The Radley where she sees the other girls and apologizes saying that she was prepping for a meeting and turned her phone off. Spencer demands to know who sent that text and Emily says "someone who has a new number", whereas Aria suggests Alison as she knows that she's on the top of her suspect list. They discuss the possibility of Sara being their stalker, with Spencer saying that perhaps she came to pay respects for her mentor (Charlotte) and not her tormentor. Hanna suggests that it might just be a phone tech who has too much time on his hands, then goes on to say how much she misses New York. She grabs one of the girls' phones and says that she lied to Lorenzo and he knows it, then texts the number asking if she knows them. The girls say that they won't respond, but a message bubble soon pops up saying "YES". Emily is seen on the phone with Alison and asks if she's with Doctor Rollins. She then says "Sounds peaceful there" and tells her to let them know if she needs anything. Emily tells the girls that Alison is at Elliot's family's farm in Eastern Pennsylvania. Spencer says that whoever is sending the texts knows that they know who killed Charlotte and want them to turn that person in. Hanna says that they do know who killed her, but Aria insists that Ezra didn't do it. Spencer says that that may be what Aria heard, but they were kicked out of his apartment. Emily hears a news broadcast from Lorenzo saying that the force is taking this case seriously and personally. He says that they are narrowing down a list of suspects and are confident in knowing what the murder weapon was and that they will find it. He says that the person who killed Charlotte will be brought to justice and Aria looks down uneasily. Emily points out that Byron is at The Radley; Aria says she didn't know that her father was seeing anyone. The girls then receive a text message saying "I found what they're looking for. Tell me who it belongs to." with a picture of a 9 iron. Hanna says "You could kill somebody with that", causing Emily to ask if they really think that's the murder weapon and Spencer to ask if Ezra plays golf. At The Brew, Aria meets with Sabrina and tells her that she's been helping Ezra with his book but she's worried that he hasn't been answering her calls. Sabrina informs her that Ezra was out of town, causing Aria to ask if she was sure. Sabrina says that she saw him leave, so yes. Aria says that she knows he finished the next chapter for her book, which she is supposed to email to her boss and asks if she could let her into the loft because her job is on the line. Sabrina understands, but if she were to let Aria into her boss's apartment, then her job would also be on the line. The scene cuts to Spencer looking at a binder in her house; Caleb walks in and thanks her for making coffee. She apologizes saying that she had a breakfast meeting; Caleb asks if she snuck out because of what happened and Spencer says "No, god no. Last night was perfect" and the two share a smile. A man named Gil who is working with her mom's campaign hands her an updated folder on the opposing candidate, and Spencer thanks him. Spencer finds out that Yvonne Phillips is the recon on her family; Caleb says he knows that things might be awkward considering her and Toby's history, but Spencer says that he said Yvonne was nice. Spencer said that if she didn't think Rosewood was small when she left, she certainly does now. Caleb says that he was thinking about taking a drive to see Toby, which Spencer is okay with. He then wonders if he should get his own place since they got together and she asks if that's what he wants. He immediately asks if that's what she wants and she just asks him to promise her that she will always get the first cup of coffee in the morning. He smiles and promises that he will not come between her relationship with caffeine. The scene cuts to Hanna facetiming Jordan who tells her that he's at the airport and she says that she'll meet him on the runway. Emily says that he's charming, handsome and adores Hanna: she's not seeing any downside and Hanna says she doesn't either. Emily asks why she hasn't set a wedding date, since she's been engaged for almost a year. Hanna says that she thinks she's finally ready to do that and that she told Spencer it was okay for her and Caleb to get together, which shocks Emily as she asks if Hanna is really okay with that. Hanna replies that when she got back to town, she just spun and twirled but Jordan keeps her grounded and she likes how that feels. When Emily asks when the wedding is, Hanna says that she's been honest about everything in her life but lied to him about sneaking out to delete the tape. She adds that she will tell Jordan the truth and that if he still wants to marry her, then she'll be ready. The scene cuts to Toby and Caleb, who is surprised that he's building a house by himself. Toby says that Yvonne has been helping, but she walks out of a trailer and jokes that she's hit her thumb more times than she's hit the nail and then greets Caleb. The two then joke around about how bad they are with power tools; Yvonne leaves shortly after saying the has to go to a meeting and Toby finds out that Caleb is working for the Hastings campaign. Caleb jokes around with Toby saying that when he's falling for a girl, he cooks a meal but Toby is building her a house. Toby asks if he's still holding onto Hanna, but Caleb says that he connected with someone else a few years ago and reveals that he's seeing Spencer. He says that if Toby isn't okay with it, then just say so but he asks how Spencer feels. He says that if they both feel the same, then it isn't complicated. Caleb asks if he can do anything to help, but Toby says that he has to meet Yvonne's parents, so he has to leave. The scene cuts to a frantic Aria who is wondering where Ezra is. She says that she's even called his family members and says that it isn't like him to disappear like this. Emily tells her to calm down and Aria says she misses yoga class, Liam, Boston and sanity. Aria takes a few deep breaths, but it does nothing to calm her down. She tells Emily that she needs her to keep Sabrina busy so she can take Ezra's keys and see if a 9 iron is missing. Emily says she won't deceive Sabrina like that and asks if they'll send a picture of Ezra to their cyber stalker if he did kill Charlotte. Aria says that they won't but at least they'll know what they're up against. The scene cuts to Spencer looking research on the Phillip's family. She looks over Yvonne's file and then discovers that Toby is her boyfriend. We get a zoom in on the fact that Toby bought an engagement ring and plans to propose at a family lunch. Spencer looks upset and then sees a camera flash. Before driving away, the person in the car takes a couple of pictures. The scene cuts to Hanna at the Marin household where she runs into Ashley, who tells her that she's going to meet with Spencer. Hanna tells her that she erased the security footage from the night that Charlotte was murdered, which disappoints Ashley, but assures her mom that they had nothing to do with it. We then see Emily at the Brew talking to Sabrina; she finds out that Sabrina doesn't have a tv, phone or computer. Aria quickly swipes the keys to Ezra's appointment before walking away; Emily asks why Sabrina blocked out social media and she says that when she was sick she realized that someday she would disappear but she wanted people to see her while she was here: the real her, not whatever was on some webpage. Emily asks how that works and Sabrina says that she's there with her drinking coffee: she didn't text or email. The scene cuts back to Ashley asking Hanna why she couldn't leave the footage alone. Hanna admits that she screwed up, but she did it for Aria. Ashley reminds her that she isn't in high school anymore and that she doesn't owe them anything. Hanna says that they are still her friends and says "What's the big deal? No evidence, no crime. Right?". Ashley is quick to inform her that the security company they use backs up all of the tapes and leaves them at a place called The Farm, so if the police got a hold of the drive then they would see that Aria left the hotel and they'll know that she erased the footage. Hanna asks if they can go to the Farm and get it before they do, but Ashley insists that they can't. We then see Aria breaking into Ezra's apartment and looking around before opening his closet. She is relieved to see that the 9 iron is in the bag. The scene cuts to Spencer meeting with a man who informs her that Ashley is running a little late. He gives her the rundown on what will happen during the interview, but she is distracted by Toby who is walking around holding the engagement ring. Yvonne walks over to Toby and they walk away together, but not before Toby takes one glance back. Spencer gets a text saying "I guess she is better than you. He will never put a ring on your finger." and she looks around nervously. Back at Ezra's apartment, Aria sees that Ezra has a new voicemail; she listens to it and discovers that a woman named Stephanie from Habitat is back in the U.S. and wants to meet with him for coffee. She is surprised to hear that the next voicemail is from Byron. In it, her father says that he needs to talk with Ezra about what he thinks he saw that night. Aria immediately leaves and sees Emily talking with Sabrina, then tells her that she needs to speak with her. Emily tells her that she's in the middle of a conversation and Aria says it's urgent. Sabrina asks if she's okay and Aria states that she just needs to talk to her friend. Sabrina asks Emily for a raincheck on her Haiti adventure and Emily nods and apologizes for this. Just before walking away, Sabrina tells Aria that she used to mellow out with weed. Emily asks Aria what she found and Aria tells her that she thinks her dad had something to do with Charlotte's murder. The scene cuts to Hanna apologizing to Jordan after telling him the truth, more for lying to him than erasing the tape. She tearfully says that she understands if he doesn't want to marry her anymore, but he asks if he really thought she'd let this come between them. He knows that she screwed up, but acknowledges that she was protecting her friend and that that is one of the many things he loves about her. He then says that she's the most loyal person he's ever met and that's why he wants to spend the rest of his life with her, then hands her a tissue. She promises to be honest about everything from now on, then receives a text saying "When the cops come calling you better not squeal about me". Spencer calls her letting her know that she got a text and hopes that she told Jordan because she wants to tell Caleb. Hanna asks if that's because he's Caleb or because they're together; Spencer says that if she really isn't okay with them together then it won't happen again, but Hanna interrupts saying "Wow, that was fast" then looks at Jordan and that it was a knee jerk reaction and she's fine. The scene cuts to Spencer going into her living room and telling Caleb that she needs to see the texts she got. A short while later, Spencer calls Emily and tells her that Caleb thinks that he's zeroing in on a location for the source of the texts. Emily asks if he could narrow it down to the room if the person is staying at the Radley but Spencer says that he wouldn't have to: if they're right about Sara, then she's the only one who would spend two years working with Charlotte. She then sees Toby and Yvonne and ends her phone call but tells Emily to call her when she's done talking to Byron. Spencer is about to greet Yvonne with a handshake but receives a hug instead; Yvonne apologizes saying that she comes from a family of huggers and that Toby has told her a lot about Spencer. Spencer then says that she probably won't get a vacation day for the next three years because of the campaign, but it was important to be there for her mom. She looks down and doesn't see an engagement ring on Yvonne's hand, then looks at Toby. After Yvonne sees she's getting a ticket, she leaves to handle it and Toby asks if she saw the ring. Spencer says that she didn't want to seem like a crazy ex-girlfriend, but she was there and Toby replies that Rosewood is a small town: they'll run into each other. Spencer asks "So you didn't propose?" and Yvonne asks "Officer Toby" if he can help her out with the ticket. He walks over and Yvonne said it was nice meeting Spencer, who says that she'll see her tomorrow. The scene cuts to Emily sitting in the Montgomery household and we see someone dressed as a old mailman staring into the window from a distance looking rather angry. Aria walks in and says that her dad isn't there, but Emily says that his car is right outside. Aria calls her father and says that she needs to speak with him, but he tells her that it's not a good time and that he'll call her later before hanging up. We then see Byron sitting in a car with someone; he says "I think she knows". Aria then says that something is really wrong and Emily asks why she would say that. We get a flashback of Aria listening in on a conversation between her parents. Byron asks Ella why she would go and see her and Ella replies that she needed to know why Charlotte did what she did. Byron discovers that the doctors feel Charlotte is improving and says that Charlotte DiLaurentis will walk the streets of Rosewood over his dead body. In the present time, Aria says she'll call her dad back but Emily asks where her dad keeps his golf clubs. Aria looks for her dad's car keys but realizes that she forgot to put back Ezra's loft key. The scene cuts to an attorney named Shari Rosenthal speaking to Hanna and Jordan; she says that Hanna didn't kill Charlotte, but she did fake an alibi and tamper with evidence in a murder investigation. Hanna asks if she's screwed, but Shari says "Only if they can prove you did it" to which Hanna confesses she did. "I'm the only person you're going to tell that to", Shari says, and tells Hanna that she has to tell her everything because there can't be any surprises. Hanna looks at the text again and lies, saying that they know everything she does. We then see Spencer meeting with Toby and she asks if he and Yvonne are going camping. He just says that she has a lot on her plate, much like Spencer does; she asks if he's pulling a Toby, but he says that they aren't an "us" anymore so she doesn't get to weigh in on his life. She says that she thought they had found a way to be friends, but he says it was easier being her friend when she lived in Washington D.C. Spencer says that she can't leave because the police are asking questions, then asks why they keep going back to old habits. Toby says because they're habits and Spencer asks if he'll be there tomorrow and says that she's sure Yvonne will be counting on him. We see Spencer and Caleb in a car looking at a GPS location on where the source is coming from. Caleb asks why it was so easy to track down the signal, but Spencer says she wishes that he could've said that the texts were coming from The Radley. He asks "So we could break into her room and kick her ass together?"; Spencer says "You know what they say, the couple that kicks ass together..." and then says that was an attempt at a non-sarcastic joke. They share a laugh, but then Caleb asks why she deleted the text about Toby. She realizes that he saw it and he says "Spencer, I'm a professional. It's kinda what I do". She says that this was new and she didn't want it to get complicated: she wanted it to be new and easy. Back at The Brew, Emily slips behind the counter to put back Ezra's loft key in the safe box but Sabrina catches her and says "I didn't want to think that's what happened". Emily says that they were trying to help Ezra, but Sabrina says "You and his ex-girlfriend, Aria?" and says that there is going to be a lock on the box tomorrow. Emily tries to tell her that it isn't necessary because they won't need it again, but Sabrina is upset saying "I thought that you actually cared about what I had to say". Emily tries to tell her that she did and she does but Sabrina coldly says "Life is short, Emily. Save your lies for someone who has time to hear them" before taking the box and walking away. The scene cuts to Hanna and Jordan in the police station; Shari tells Hanna that the only words she has to say when answering questions are "yes", "no", and "I don't recall". Hanna says that he'll know she's lying, but Shari says that it doesn't matter if he can't prove it. Shari then walks in to speak with an angry Lorenzo, then walks out and says that Hanna is free to go for now. Hanna asks what happened and Shari says that the security company lost the backup drive. Jordan asks if she did that, but she says that she didn't and Lorenzo watches them leave. We then see Aria in her bedroom looking for her copy of her father's car keys. The scene cuts to Spencer and Caleb arriving at what appears to be a storage vault. A garbage can sits in the middle of the room; they open the lid to see a bunch of black hoodies, as well as a phone showing a text saying "I don't lurk in the shadows. I hide in plain sight". Spencer asks if it's happening again, but Caleb doesn't answer. Aria is then seen opening her dad's trunk and is shocked to discover that his 9 iron is missing. The scene cuts to Ashley in her home drinking something looking guilty. She opens her purse and pulls out the Radley Hotel backup drive. The scene cuts to The Radley where Spencer and Yvonne are speaking for the campaign. They speak about how people don't know when the elections are or who the local representatives are. Yvonne says the politicians like it when you're confused and cycnical; Spencer agrees with Yvonne and says that the less people know, the politicians figure "the less they care" and make big decisions for the people. Spencer says that while they are on opposite sides of the campaign, they stand together on this issue: if you don't vote, you have no voice. Aria is seen in the background on the phone with Hanna and tells her that her mom just got into the elevator. Hanna goes into Ashley's office and sees that her mom is logged out. Aria hands the phone to Caleb who helps her decode the password: her birthday. Before hanging up, Hanna tells him that she's happy that Spencer told him about the texts. Caleb says that there is someone else who is seeking justice for Charlotte and asks if Aria is sure that Ali is out of town. Aria says she isn't sure of anything anymore; Caleb reassures her that guys don't always have full sets of golf clubs, maybe her dad never had a 9 iron. Emily skeptically asks "And that just happens to be the golf club this Not A has?", causing Caleb to say "I was trying to be a calming influence, Emily" and she apologizes. Hanna walks over and tells Aria that neither Byron nor Ezra are staying at The Radley; Caleb asks about Sara, but Hanna says that she has had a "Do Not Disturb" sign on her door for the past two days and asked that no one enter the room while she's gone. Emily asks what Sara could be doing in there, causing Hanna to suggest that she's building a lair. The meeting soon ends and Yvonne excuses herself to speak with someone. Spencer walks over to Toby and says that she likes Yvonne and promises to stay out of his way. Toby says that leaving would have been a mistake and Spencer says that she knows it's hard for them to all be back because they aren't the same people they were; he wants to make sure that it's only temporary and asks if she plans on going back to Washington D.C. She says that they'll want her back as soon as the election is over, which seems to please him and he walks over to Yvonne. Spencer walks over to Emily, Aria and Caleb and asks how she did. Aria hands her her phone and they realize that the tile floor in the picture with the murder weapon means that the person is staying at the Radley. Aria receives a phone call from her Byron and Hanna and Caleb simultaneously tell her to answer it. She does and he says that he knows she's with her friends but he needs to see her alone. Unbeknownst to the girls, the figure that watched Emily from outside the Montgomery house (now donning a bellhop outfit) walks behind them and out of the hotel; they step into a black car and remove their disguise. Notes *This episode marks the first appearance of Yvonne Phillips; it is revealed she is the girl Toby is building a house for. *Spencer finds out that Toby is dating Yvonne and bought an engagement ring. *Ashley steals The Radley security backup drive to protect Hanna. *It is revealed that Ella went to see Charlotte to hear her story. *Caleb tells Toby about him and Spencer. *The girls suspect Sara of being their stalker. Title and Background *It refers to new people in the girls' lifes and the lies they are hiding from them. Main Cast *Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings *Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin *Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery *Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields *Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal (credited only) *Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis (credited only) Supporting Cast *Keegan Allen as Toby Cavanaugh *Tyler Blackburn as Caleb Rivers *Chad Lowe as Byron Montgomery *Holly Marie Combs as Ella Montgomery *Travis Winfrey as Lorenzo Calderon *Laura Leighton as Ashley Marin *Kara Royster as Yvonne Phillips *Lulu Brud as Sabrina *David Coussins as Jordan Hobart *Brandon Firla as Gil Trivia *The table read for this episode was on July 22nd, 2015. *On July 22nd, the cast celebrated Keegan's birthday at the table read for this episode. *Filming began on July 23rd, 2015 and wrapped on August 3rd, 2015. *The intro in this episode features Hanna doing the 'Shhh'. Featured Music *"This Feeling" by Alabama Shakes - (Spencer wakes up in bed with Caleb, leisurely she half-dresses then goes to make coffee and finds a number of messages on her phone that she has missed over the night) *"Waves" by Blondfire - (Spencer joins the girls at Radley to discuss whether Sara is their stalker or someone else playing games; Hanna decides to boldly text their stalker back and asks if she knows them) *"Your Magazines" by Brain Tan - (Emily calls Alison's to find out her whereabouts then tells the other girls; as they talk the girls see Lorenzo on the news reporting the progress on Charlotte's death case) *"Neverminders" by In The Valley Below - (At The Brew, Sabrina cleans up when Aria arrives and asks if she's seen Ezra; Sabrina tells Aria about Ezra's random trips away when he's depressed then Aria asks to let into Ezra apartment) *"Can't Stop Me Now" by Jules Larson - (At The Brew, Emily distracts Sabrina as Aria grabs the keys to Ezra's apartment) *"Waves" by Danger Twins - (Aria returns to The Brew and interrupts Emily's conversation with Sabrina after searching Ezra's apartment; Aria tells Emily about the message her father left for Ezra) *"Who We Are" by Golden Coast - (Emily returns the key for Ezra's apartment only to be caught red handed by Sabrina) Sneak Peeks Pretty Little Liars 6x14 Official Promo "New Guys, New Lies"|Official Promo Pretty Little Liars 6x14 Sneak Peek 1 "New Guys, New Lies"|Sneak Peek #1 Pretty Little Liars 6x14 Sneak Peek 2 "New Guys, New Lies"|Sneak Peek #2 Gallery Behind the Scenes CKjK3V2UwAAcEH5.jpg 11249929 1654113241498065 262854648 n.jpg B9gi9z.jpg IMG_20150726_234559.jpg IMG_20150728_153057.jpg IMG 20150728 153055.jpg IMG_20150730_144337.jpg IMG_20150730_144339.jpg IMG_20150730_144341.jpg IMG_20150730_144343.jpg IMG_20150731_111837.jpg IMG_20150731_111901.jpg IMG_20150731_111908.jpg IMG_20150731_111913.jpg IMG_20150731_111915.jpg CK5oz_CVEAEKJLB.jpg CK5oz-OUcAAjlGe.jpg CK5oz-TUEAAMK9a.jpg BTS 614.png 614 BTS 2.png 140237 0528 FULL-2.jpg Promotional 140237 0220 FULL.jpg 140237 0241 FULL.jpg 140237 0335 FULL.jpg 140237 0382 FULL.jpg 140237 0528 FULL-715x400.jpg 140237_0026-900x600.jpg 140237_0045-900x600.jpg 140237_0053-900x600.jpg 140237_0086-900x600.jpg 140237_0110-400x599.jpg 140237_0116-900x600.jpg 140237_0120-900x600.jpg 140237_0191-900x600.jpg 140237_0395-900x600.jpg 140237_0436-900x600.jpg 140237_0521-900x600.jpg 140237_0600-900x600.jpg 140237_0606-900x600.jpg 140237_0619-900x600.jpg 140237_0630-900x600.jpg 140237_0673-900x600.jpg 140237_0709-900x600.jpg 140237_0761-900x600.jpg 140237_0797-900x600.jpg Screencaps 6.14-001.jpg 6.14-002.jpg 6.14-003.jpg 6.14-004.jpg 6.14-005.jpg 6.14-006.jpg 6.14-007.jpg 6.14-008.jpg 6.14-009.jpg 6.14-010.jpg 6.14-011.jpg 6.14-012.jpg 6.14-013.jpg 6.14-014.jpg 6.14-015.jpg 6.14-016.jpg 6.14-017.jpg 6.14-018.jpg 6.14-019.jpg 6.14-020.jpg 6.14-021.jpg 6.14-022.jpg 6.14-023.jpg 6.14-024.jpg 6.14-025.jpg 6.14-026.jpg 6.14-027.jpg 6.14-028.jpg 6.14-029.jpg 6.14-030.jpg 6.14-031.jpg 6.14-032.jpg 6.14-033.jpg 6.14-034.jpg 6.14-035.jpg 6.14-036.jpg 6.14-037.jpg 6.14-038.jpg 6.14-039.jpg 6.14-040.jpg 6.14-041.jpg 6.14-042.jpg 6.14-043.jpg 6.14-044.jpg 6.14-045.jpg 6.14-046.jpg 6.14-047.jpg 6.14-048.jpg 6.14-049.jpg 6.14-050.jpg 6.14-051.jpg 6.14-052.jpg 6.14-053.jpg 6.14-054.jpg 6.14-055.jpg 6.14-056.jpg 6.14-057.jpg 6.14-058.jpg 6.14-059.jpg 6.14-060.jpg 6.14-061.jpg 6.14-062.jpg 6.14-063.jpg 6.14-064.jpg 6.14-065.jpg 6.14-066.jpg 6.14-067.jpg 6.14-068.jpg 6.14-069.jpg 6.14-070.jpg 6.14-071.jpg 6.14-072.jpg 6.14-073.jpg 6.14-074.jpg 6.14-075.jpg 6.14-076.jpg 6.14-077.jpg 6.14-078.jpg 6.14-079.jpg 6.14-080.jpg 6.14-081.jpg 6.14-082.jpg 6.14-083.jpg 6.14-084.jpg 6.14-085.jpg 6.14-086.jpg 6.14-087.jpg 6.14-088.jpg 6.14-089.jpg 6.14-090.jpg 6.14-091.jpg 6.14-092.jpg 6.14-093.jpg 6.14-094.jpg 6.14-095.jpg 6.14-096.jpg 6.14-097.jpg 6.14-098.jpg 6.14-099.jpg 6.14-100.jpg 6.14-101.jpg 6.14-102.jpg 6.14-103.jpg 6.14-104.jpg 6.14-105.jpg 6.14-106.jpg 6.14-107.jpg 6.14-108.jpg 6.14-109.jpg 6.14-110.jpg 6.14-111.jpg 6.14-112.jpg 6.14-113.jpg 6.14-114.jpg 6.14-115.jpg 6.14-116.jpg 6.14-117.jpg 6.14-118.jpg 6.14-119.jpg 6.14-120.jpg 6.14-121.jpg 6.14-122.jpg 6.14-123.jpg 6.14-124.jpg 6.14-125.jpg 6.14-126.jpg 6.14-127.jpg 6.14-128.jpg 6.14-129.jpg 6.14-130.jpg 6.14-131.jpg 6.14-132.jpg 6.14-133.jpg 6.14-134.jpg 6.14-135.jpg 6.14-136.jpg 6.14-137.jpg 6.14-138.jpg 6.14-139.jpg 6.14-140.jpg 6.14-141.jpg 6.14-142.jpg 6.14-143.jpg 6.14-144.jpg 6.14-145.jpg 6.14-146.jpg 6.14-147.jpg 6.14-148.jpg 6.14-149.jpg 6.14-150.jpg 6.14-151.jpg 6.14-152.jpg 6.14-153.jpg 6.14-154.jpg 6.14-155.jpg 6.14-156.jpg 6.14-157.jpg 6.14-158.jpg 6.14-159.jpg 6.14-160.jpg 6.14-161.jpg 6.14-162.jpg 6.14-163.jpg 6.14-164.jpg 6.14-165.jpg 6.14-166.jpg 6.14-167.jpg 6.14-168.jpg 6.14-169.jpg 6.14-170.jpg 6.14-171.jpg 6.14-172.jpg 6.14-173.jpg 6.14-174.jpg 6.14-175.jpg 6.14-176.jpg 6.14-177.jpg 6.14-178.jpg 6.14-179.jpg 6.14-180.jpg 6.14-181.jpg 6.14-182.jpg 6.14-183.jpg 6.14-184.jpg 6.14-185.jpg 6.14-186.jpg 6.14-187.jpg 6.14-188.jpg 6.14-189.jpg 6.14-190.jpg 6.14-191.jpg 6.14-192.jpg 6.14-193.jpg 6.14-194.jpg 6.14-195.jpg 6.14-196.jpg 6.14-197.jpg 6.14-198.jpg 6.14-199.jpg 6.14-200.jpg 6.14-201.jpg 6.14-202.jpg 6.14-203.jpg 6.14-204.jpg 6.14-205.jpg 6.14-206.jpg 6.14-207.jpg 6.14-208.jpg 6.14-209.jpg 6.14-210.jpg 6.14-211.jpg 6.14-212.jpg 6.14-213.jpg 6.14-214.jpg 6.14-215.jpg 6.14-216.jpg 6.14-217.jpg 6.14-218.jpg 6.14-219.jpg 6.14-220.jpg 6.14-221.jpg 6.14-222.jpg 6.14-223.jpg 6.14-224.jpg 6.14-225.jpg 6.14-226.jpg 6.14-227.jpg 6.14-228.jpg 6.14-229.jpg 6.14-230.jpg 6.14-231.jpg 6.14-232.jpg 6.14-233.jpg 6.14-234.jpg 6.14-235.jpg 6.14-236.jpg 6.14-237.jpg 6.14-238.jpg 6.14-239.jpg 6.14-240.jpg 6.14-241.jpg 6.14-242.jpg 6.14-243.jpg 6.14-244.jpg 6.14-245.jpg 6.14-246.jpg 6.14-247.jpg 6.14-248.jpg 6.14-249.jpg 6.14-250.jpg 6.14-251.jpg 6.14-252.jpg 6.14-253.jpg 6.14-254.jpg 6.14-255.jpg 6.14-256.jpg 6.14-257.jpg 6.14-258.jpg 6.14-259.jpg 6.14-260.jpg 6.14-261.jpg 6.14-262.jpg 6.14-263.jpg 6.14-264.jpg 6.14-265.jpg 6.14-266.jpg 6.14-267.jpg 6.14-268.jpg 6.14-269.jpg 6.14-270.jpg 6.14-271.jpg 6.14-272.jpg 6.14-273.jpg 6.14-274.jpg 6.14-275.jpg 6.14-276.jpg 6.14-277.jpg 6.14-278.jpg 6.14-279.jpg 6.14-280.jpg 6.14-281.jpg 6.14-282.jpg 6.14-283.jpg 6.14-284.jpg 6.14-285.jpg 6.14-286.jpg 6.14-287.jpg 6.14-288.jpg 6.14-289.jpg 6.14-290.jpg 6.14-291.jpg 6.14-292.jpg 6.14-293.jpg 6.14-294.jpg 6.14-295.jpg 6.14-296.jpg 6.14-297.jpg 6.14-298.jpg 6.14-299.jpg 6.14-300.jpg 6.14-301.jpg 6.14-302.jpg 6.14-303.jpg 6.14-304.jpg 6.14-305.jpg 6.14-306.jpg 6.14-307.jpg 6.14-308.jpg 6.14-309.jpg 6.14-310.jpg 6.14-311.jpg 6.14-312.jpg 6.14-313.jpg 6.14-314.jpg 6.14-315.jpg 6.14-316.jpg 6.14-317.jpg 6.14-318.jpg 6.14-319.jpg 6.14-320.jpg 6.14-321.jpg 6.14-322.jpg 6.14-323.jpg 6.14-324.jpg 6.14-325.jpg 6.14-326.jpg 6.14-327.jpg 6.14-328.jpg 6.14-329.jpg 6.14-330.jpg 6.14-331.jpg 6.14-332.jpg 6.14-333.jpg 6.14-334.jpg 6.14-335.jpg 6.14-336.jpg 6.14-337.jpg 6.14-338.jpg 6.14-339.jpg 6.14-340.jpg 6.14-341.jpg 6.14-342.jpg 6.14-343.jpg 6.14-344.jpg 6.14-345.jpg 6.14-346.jpg 6.14-347.jpg 6.14-348.jpg 6.14-349.jpg 6.14-350.jpg 6.14-351.jpg 6.14-352.jpg 6.14-353.jpg 6.14-354.jpg 6.14-355.jpg 6.14-356.jpg 6.14-357.jpg 6.14-358.jpg 6.14-359.jpg 6.14-360.jpg 6.14-361.jpg 6.14-362.jpg 6.14-363.jpg 6.14-364.jpg 6.14-365.jpg 6.14-366.jpg 6.14-367.jpg 6.14-368.jpg 6.14-369.jpg 6.14-370.jpg 6.14-371.jpg 6.14-372.jpg 6.14-373.jpg 6.14-374.jpg 6.14-375.jpg 6.14-376.jpg 6.14-377.jpg 6.14-378.jpg 6.14-379.jpg 6.14-380.jpg 6.14-381.jpg 6.14-382.jpg 6.14-383.jpg 6.14-384.jpg 6.14-385.jpg 6.14-386.jpg 6.14-387.jpg 6.14-388.jpg 6.14-389.jpg 6.14-390.jpg 6.14-391.jpg 6.14-392.jpg 6.14-393.jpg 6.14-394.jpg 6.14-395.jpg 6.14-396.jpg 6.14-397.jpg 6.14-398.jpg 6.14-399.jpg 6.14-400.jpg 6.14-401.jpg 6.14-402.jpg 6.14-403.jpg 6.14-404.jpg 6.14-405.jpg 6.14-406.jpg 6.14-407.jpg 6.14-408.jpg 6.14-409.jpg 6.14-410.jpg 6.14-411.jpg 6.14-412.jpg 6.14-413.jpg 6.14-414.jpg 6.14-415.jpg 6.14-416.jpg 6.14-417.jpg 6.14-418.jpg 6.14-419.jpg 6.14-420.jpg 6.14-421.jpg 6.14-422.jpg 6.14-423.jpg 6.14-424.jpg 6.14-425.jpg 6.14-426.jpg 6.14-427.jpg 6.14-428.jpg 6.14-429.jpg 6.14-430.jpg 6.14-431.jpg 6.14-432.jpg 6.14-433.jpg 6.14-434.jpg 6.14-435.jpg 6.14-436.jpg 6.14-437.jpg 6.14-438.jpg 6.14-439.jpg 6.14-440.jpg 6.14-441.jpg 6.14-442.jpg 6.14-443.jpg 6.14-444.jpg 6.14-445.jpg 6.14-446.jpg 6.14-447.jpg 6.14-448.jpg 6.14-449.jpg 6.14-450.jpg 6.14-451.jpg 6.14-452.jpg 6.14-453.jpg 6.14-454.jpg 6.14-455.jpg 6.14-456.jpg 6.14-457.jpg 6.14-458.jpg 6.14-459.jpg 6.14-460.jpg 6.14-461.jpg 6.14-462.jpg 6.14-463.jpg 6.14-464.jpg 6.14-465.jpg 6.14-466.jpg 6.14-467.jpg 6.14-468.jpg 6.14-469.jpg 6.14-470.jpg 6.14-471.jpg 6.14-472.jpg 6.14-473.jpg 6.14-474.jpg 6.14-475.jpg 6.14-476.jpg 6.14-477.jpg 6.14-478.jpg 6.14-479.jpg 6.14-480.jpg 6.14-481.jpg 6.14-482.jpg 6.14-483.jpg 6.14-484.jpg 6.14-485.jpg 6.14-486.jpg 6.14-487.jpg 6.14-488.jpg 6.14-489.jpg 6.14-490.jpg 6.14-491.jpg 6.14-492.jpg 6.14-493.jpg 6.14-494.jpg 6.14-495.jpg 6.14-496.jpg 6.14-497.jpg 6.14-498.jpg 6.14-499.jpg 6.14-500.jpg 6.14-501.jpg 6.14-502.jpg 6.14-503.jpg 6.14-504.jpg 6.14-505.jpg 6.14-506.jpg 6.14-507.jpg 6.14-508.jpg 6.14-509.jpg 6.14-510.jpg 6.14-511.jpg 6.14-512.jpg 6.14-513.jpg 6.14-514.jpg 6.14-515.jpg 6.14-516.jpg 6.14-517.jpg 6.14-518.jpg 6.14-519.jpg 6.14-520.jpg 6.14-521.jpg 6.14-522.jpg 6.14-523.jpg 6.14-524.jpg 6.14-525.jpg 6.14-526.jpg 6.14-527.jpg 6.14-528.jpg 6.14-529.jpg 6.14-530.jpg 6.14-531.jpg 6.14-532.jpg 6.14-533.jpg 6.14-534.jpg 6.14-535.jpg 6.14-536.jpg 6.14-537.jpg 6.14-538.jpg 6.14-539.jpg 6.14-540.jpg 6.14-541.jpg 6.14-542.jpg 6.14-543.jpg 6.14-544.jpg 6.14-545.jpg 6.14-546.jpg 6.14-547.jpg 6.14-548.jpg 6.14-549.jpg 6.14-550.jpg 6.14-551.jpg 6.14-552.jpg 6.14-553.jpg 6.14-554.jpg 6.14-555.jpg 6.14-556.jpg 6.14-557.jpg 6.14-558.jpg 6.14-559.jpg 6.14-560.jpg 6.14-561.jpg 6.14-562.jpg 6.14-563.jpg 6.14-564.jpg 6.14-565.jpg 6.14-566.jpg 6.14-567.jpg 6.14-568.jpg 6.14-569.jpg 6.14-570.jpg 6.14-571.jpg 6.14-572.jpg 6.14-573.jpg 6.14-574.jpg 6.14-575.jpg 6.14-576.jpg 6.14-577.jpg 6.14-578.jpg 6.14-579.jpg 6.14-580.jpg 6.14-581.jpg 6.14-582.jpg 6.14-583.jpg 6.14-584.jpg 6.14-585.jpg 6.14-586.jpg 6.14-587.jpg 6.14-588.jpg 6.14-589.jpg 6.14-590.jpg 6.14-591.jpg 6.14-592.jpg 6.14-593.jpg 6.14-594.jpg 6.14-595.jpg 6.14-596.jpg Navigational Category:Pretty Little Liars TV Series Category:Season 6 Category:6B Category:Episodes Category:Freeform